Bcrebecc.msg
{100}{}{Widzisz starszą kobietę.} {101}{}{Widzisz Rebekę.} {102}{}{Widzisz starszą kobietę. Choć życie najwyraźniej jej nie oszczędzało, wciąż zachowała wiele ze swej naturalnej urody.} {103}{}{Witaj, jestem Rebecca. Czy możemy porozmawiać na osobności?} {104}{}{O czym rozmawiać?} {105}{}{Dlaczego na osobności?} {106}{}{Dobra.} {107}{}{Nie. Ja iść.} {108}{}{Przykro mi, nie tym razem.} {109}{}{O czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać?} {110}{}{Jasne, gdzie możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy?} {111}{}{Dlaczego na osobności?} {112}{}{(szepcze) Moja córka zaginęła i szukam kogoś, kto pomoże mi ją odnaleźć. Ale tutaj nie możemy o tym rozmawiać. Możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy?} {113}{}{Dobrze.} {114}{}{Czemu cztery oczy?} {115}{}{Nie, ja iść.} {116}{}{Dobrze, chodźmy.} {117}{}{Dlaczego w cztery oczy?} {118}{}{Przykro mi, ale nie chcę się wplątać w jakieś kłopoty.} {119}{}{(szepcze) Może pomyślisz, że oszalałam, ale wydaje mi się, że ktoś mnie bez przerwy obserwuje. Od jakiegoś czasu nie mam ani chwili spokoju.} {120}{}{Dobra, my cztery oczy.} {121}{}{Nie ma czasu na głuptasa.} {122}{}{Dobrze. Gdzie możemy spokojnie porozmawiać?} {123}{}{Przykro mi, ale ta sprawa bardzo mi się nie podoba.} {124}{}{Dziękuję. Możemy się przejść do mojego namiotu.} {125}{}{Dobrze.} {126}{}{Tutaj możemy bezpiecznie porozmawiać.} {127}{}{Dobra, gdzie problem?} {128}{}{Najpierw moja pytać.} {129}{}{Świetnie, a więc w czym problem?} {130}{}{Najpierw muszę cię o coś zapytać.} {131}{}{Mam córkę imieniem Chrissy. To dobra dziewczyna, chociaż trochę pędziwiatr. Lubi włóczyć się po okolicy i wtykać nos tam, gdzie nie powinna. Mimo to ma dość rozsądku i zwykle nie sprawia kłopotów. Dlatego często pozwalam jej robić to, na co ma ochotę. Tydzień temu Chrissy nie wróciła na noc do domu. Pytałam ludzi, ale nikt jej tego dnia nie widział. Próbowałam ją sama odnaleźć, ale Zeke, który jest tu... swego rodzaju burmistrzem... stanowczo mi zabronił. Powiedział, że samotne poszukiwania są zbyt niebezpieczne. Obiecał, że jego ludzie się tym zajmą, ale oni też jej nie znaleźli i powiedzieli, że Chrissy została pewnie schwytana przez łowców niewolników.} {132}{}{Nie, nie mieszać się.} {133}{}{Moja najpierw sobie pomyśleć.} {134}{}{Dobra, moja ostatnio duży bohater.} {135}{}{Przykro mi, to nie dla mnie.} {136}{}{Muszę to sobie najpierw przemyśleć.} {137}{}{Dobrze, Rebeko. Spróbuję ci pomóc.} {138}{}{A jeśli ci pomogę, co dostanę w zamian?} {139}{}{Co chcesz wiedzieć?} {140}{}{Co się tu dziać?} {141}{}{Kto szef?} {142}{}{Moja znajdować Kruchta 13. Gdzie to?} {143}{}{Powiedz o Krypta.} {144}{}{Powiedz o Darion.} {145}{}{Dzięki. Jaki twój problem?} {146}{}{Co się tu dzieje?} {147}{}{Kto tu rządzi?} {148}{}{Szukam Krypty 13. Wiesz może coś, co mogło by mi pomóc?} {149}{}{Opowiedz mi o krypcie.} {150}{}{Opowiedz mi o Darionie.} {151}{}{Dzięki Rebeko. Porozmawiajmy teraz o twoim problemie.} {152}{}{Nazywamy to miejsce Przytułkiem, bo założyli je bezdomni z wielu różnych miast. Może nie jest najpiękniejsze, ale to wszystko co mamy. Na zachód stąd leży miasto zwane RNK. Wiedzą o naszym istnieniu od dawna, ale ani nam tu nie przeszkadzali ani pomagali. Jednak teraz nagle 'przypomnieli' sobie, że te ziemie należą do nich i koniecznie chcą je odzyskać.} {153}{}{W porządku.} {154}{}{Czego tu szukają?} {155}{}{Rozumiem.} {156}{}{A czego tak bardzo od was chcą?} {157}{}{Cóż... mamy tu jedną z tych wielkich krypt. Chyba ma numer 15. Zapewne chcą ją splądrować w poszukiwaniu starej technologii.} {158}{}{Ach. Moja rozumie.} {159}{}{A więc jednak jest tu coś oprócz bandy zbędnych nierobów!} {160}{}{Rozumiem.} {161}{}{To wiele wyjaśnia. Bardzo mi pomogłaś, ale muszę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać.} {162}{}{To będzie Zeke. On tu wszystkim kieruje. Znajdziesz go w tamtym budynku. ::wskazuje na północny wschód::} {163}{}{Dzięki. Pytać jeszcze.} {164}{}{Dziękuję. Muszę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać.} {165}{}{Przykro mi, nie mam pojęcia. Musisz o to zapytać w RNK. Tam ostatnio bardzo interesują się kryptami.} {166}{}{Dobra, moja zrobi.} {167}{}{Dobrze, tak zrobię.} {168}{}{Cóż... nie wolno nam o tym mówić, ale skoro potrzebuję twojej pomocy... Krypta jest teraz remontowana - przez Dariona. To nasz dobroczyńca. Jak już naprawy zostaną ukończone wszyscy się tam wprowadzimy. Tam będziemy bezpieczni od Bandytów, Łowców i innych rzezimieszków. Jak na razie, udało mu się uruchomić tylko systemy zaopatrywania w żywność i wodę.} {169}{}{Rozumieć. Moja jeszcze wiedzieć.} {170}{}{Muszę wiedzieć więcej.} {171}{}{Nie ma za bardzo o czym mówić. Darion nie lubi o tym rozmawiać. Bez przerwy siedzi w krypcie. Wszystkie wieści od niego przekazuje nam Zeke. Widziałam go tylko raz i wydał mi się całkiem miły.} {172}{}{W porządku.} {173}{}{Pozory czasem mylą. Ciekawe co on knuje?} {174}{}{Rozumiem.} {175}{}{To mi wystarczy. Dziękuję za pomoc.} {176}{}{Oprócz mojej dozgonnej wdzięczności nie mogę ci nic zaoferować.} {177}{}{To mi w zupełności wystarczy. Możesz na mnie liczyć.} {178}{}{Moja pomoc kosztuje znacznie więcej.} {179}{}{A co mi tam, pomogę ci.} {180}{}{Dziękuję ci. Nie wiem, jak ci się za to odwdzięczę. Zaczekam tu, aż przyprowadzisz... Hej, ktoś na zewnątrz nas podsłuchuje! Widziałam cień na ścianie namiotu. Uciekli w tamtą stronę! ::wskazuje na północny wschód:: Na pewno wszystko usłyszeli!} {181}{}{Moja złapać, nie uciec!} {182}{}{Ty nie bój, moja znaleźć dziewczynka.} {183}{}{Uuuups.} {184}{}{Spróbuję ich zatrzymać.} {185}{}{Nie powstrzymają mnie przed odnalezieniem twojej córki.} {186}{}{Trudno. Dupa zbita.} {187}{}{Proszę, idź już.} {188}{}{Wiesz już, co zamierzasz zrobić?} {189}{}{Moja pytać pytania.} {190}{}{Nie, jeszcze myśleć.} {191}{}{Nie, wciąż staram się wszystko rozważyć.} {192}{}{Chcę cię najpierw o coś zapytać.} {193}{}{Co się stało? Może zmienisz zdanie? Pomożesz mi?} {194}{}{Przykro mi, ale nie.} {195}{}{Moja pomoże.} {196}{}{Tak, pomogę ci.} {197}{}{To pewnie tobie zawdzięczam uratowanie mojej córki. Będę twoją dozgonną dłużniczką. Dziękuję. Zaczekaj tutaj, porozmawiam z Chrissy, a potem chcę ci coś powiedzieć.} {198}{}{To tobie zawdzięczam ocalenie mojej córki. Będę twoją dozgonną dłużniczką. Dziękuję. Zaczekaj tutaj, porozmawiam z Chrissy, a potem chcę ci coś powiedzieć.} {199}{}{Dobrze.} {200}{}{Moja córka wszystko mi opowiedziała. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że Darion jest takim potworem... po tym wszystkim, co dla nas zrobił. I pomyśleć, że byliśmy dla niego wyłącznie przykrywką jego bandyckich działań. Zapewniam cię, że tak dalej nie będzie. Zeke dowiedział się już o wszystkim i chce się z tobą widzieć. Musisz natychmiast z nim porozmawiać.} {201}{}{Trudno mi uwierzyć, że Darion jest takim potworem... po tym wszystkim, co dla nas zrobił. I pomyśleć, że byliśmy dla niego wyłącznie przykrywką jego bandyckich działań. Zapewniam cię, że tak dalej nie będzie. Zeke dowie się o wszystkim. Na pewno będzie chciał z tobą porozmawiać. Zajrzyj do niego później.} {202}{}{Dziękuję.} {203}{}{Mam nadzieję, że Chrissy wreszcie się znajdzie.} {204}{}{Moja szuka.} {205}{}{Nie przestanę jej szukać.} {206}{}{Dziękuję za wszystko.} {207}{}{Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mam przeczucie, że nie schwytali jej łowcy niewolników. W powietrzu wisi coś niedobrego. No i to wrażenie, że ktoś bez przerwy mnie śledzi. Czuję się tak, od kiedy Zeke dowiedział się ode mnie o zaginięciu Chrissy. Szukam kogoś, kto pomoże mi odnaleźć moją córkę. Może ty? Błagam...} {208}{}{Przysyłają tutaj swoich ludzi, którzy mają nas przekonać do przesiedlenia. Oni po prostu nie rozumieją, że my nie mamy dokąd pójść. Nie przetrwamy na pustkowiach!} {209}{}{Wiesz, to dziwne, że udało im się naprawić coś tak skomplikowanego, a nie mogli sobie poradzić z oświetleniem. Cały kompleks jest oświetlany pochodniami. W każdym razie Darion nie życzy sobie, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział co się dzieje w krypcie. Boi się, że jak ktoś się dowie, to wyrzucą nas stąd siłą. Więc kazał nam przepędzać wszystkich wścibskich gości - zwłaszcza z RNK.} de:BCREBECC.MSG en:Bcrebecc.msg ru:Bcrebecc.msg uk:Bcrebecc.msg Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout 2)